


A lost friendship 2.0

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: В день свадьбы Джона и Мэри шафер Шерлок понимает, что эта новая эпоха погребет его жизнь под собой, как лавина. В самом деле, "ну кто со свадьбы уходит рано?"Только тот, кому больше нет места в жизни одного из новобрачных.Разве можно это исправить?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> А третий сезон все не отпускал... Это обновленная версия работы. Я уже публиковала ее, но потом приняла решение удалить и внести некоторые коррективы. Она не отпускает меня уже больше двух лет, может, хотя бы на этот раз я смогу не удалить ее. Выражаю огромную благодарность за помощь в проработке истории моей любимой Miss_Catherine. Только она знает, как непросто она мне далась.
> 
> ООС, аттеншн!!  
> Идея пришла ко мне во время прослушивания этой композиции: Sam Cushion – A Lost Friendship. Отсюда и название работы.

Гравий, шуршащий под ногами, облекал каждый неровный шаг Шерлока в звук, создавая нестабильную, скомканную симфонию.  
«Прямо, как моя жизнь», пронеслось в голове детектива.

Ему казалось, что путь по этой вымощенной дорожке, ведущей от ресторана к дороге, где уже полчаса его дожидался кэб, занял целую вечность. Даже на расстоянии двух сотен метров оттуда доносились звуки счастливого праздника, и даже если бы Шерлок решил, что больше не слышит их, в голове его все равно продолжал звучать этот реквием.

Ресторан уже почти скрылся за деревьями, но Шерлок мог бы описать каждый кирпич этой викторианской постройки, каждый витраж и узор на стенах. Только бы не думать о том, что действительно было важно и разъедало душу капля за каплей, минута за минутой.  
Он нырнул в спасительное пространство кэба и, наконец, выдохнул, осознавая, что практически не дышал с того момента, как переступил порог _новой эры_.

— Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, — назвал он адрес таксисту.

Кэбмен кивнул, и машина тронулась с места. Шерлок с трудом поборол желание оглянуться назад. Какой в этом смысл? Едва ли кто-то заметил его уход. Главное, что его не заметил главный герой этого праздника. И это… правильно.

«Ну, кто со свадьбы уходит рано?», сетовала с утра миссис Хадсон, вспоминая историю из своей молодости. Только тот, кому больше нет места в жизни одного из новобрачных.  
Старушка оказалась права. Новая глава. Новая эпоха. Новая жизнь.

Завибрировал телефон. Шерлок выключил его, даже не глядя на имя абонента. Он слишком хорошо знал, кто это мог быть. Он сможет, у него получится. Он выдержал этот день, значит… он постарается научиться жить без Джона.

Однажды он уже пытался, два года назад. Правда, тогда он мог к нему вернуться. Теперь все по-другому.

«Нужно было быстрее ехать»

Господи, как же он был благодарен этому убийце, слонявшемуся на свадьбе Джона и Мэри! Это действительно помогло ему отвлечься, правда, на разгадку ушло гораздо больше времени, поскольку все его мысли занимала совсем другая проблема.

Что делать с собственным сердцем, которое разрывало от боли весь этот бесконечный день?

Путь до дома прошел как в тумане. Шерлок почти ощущал себя заложником собственных мрачных мыслей и перспектив, но даже не пытался выбраться из этого состояния. В некотором смысле, он считал, что заслужил это. Уже поднимаясь по лестнице в 221Б, Шерлок понял, что никогда еще так не ошибался. Потеря Джона Уотсона — его самая жестокая в жизни ошибка. За которую он никогда не сможет себя простить.

Он едва успел сбросить пальто и принялся разматывать шарф, как внизу хлопнула дверь и послышались торопливые женские шаги на лестнице, и через несколько секунд на пороге возникла запыхавшаяся Молли Хупер.

— Шерлок! — девушка пыталась отдышаться, упираясь руками по обе стороны дверного проема.

— Молли? Почему ты здесь? — Шерлок, продолжая держать в руках шарф, отметил, что она была чем-то взволнована, ее нарядное желтое платье местами измялось, наброшенное поверх него пальто не было застегнуто, а из идеальной днем прически выбилось несколько прядей.

— Почему ты ушел? — девушка сделала несколько шагов в гостиную.

— Для меня праздник закончился.

— Не успев начаться?

Шерлок замер, вдруг четко осознавая, что предыдущей репликой выдал себя с головой. И что Молли прекрасно понимает причину его ухода. Либо понимала это всегда.  
Молли Хупер действительно все понимала. Она сама находилась почти в том же положении, хоть Шерлок и не был женат, она прекрасно видела, кому принадлежало его сердце, кем оно занято.

Он, наконец, отложил шарф на кресло и помог Молли снять пальто.

— А ты почему уехала?

— Я заметила, что ты ушел. И подумала, что, возможно, тебе не помешает поддержка.

Шерлок благодарно улыбнулся ей.

— Надеюсь, ты единственная, кто заметил мое отсутствие.

— Я так не думаю, — девушка шагнула к нему и несмело обняла, прикрыв глаза.

Одна часть Шерлока хотела как можно скорее вырваться из объятий, ведь единственным человеком, чьи прикосновения не были ему противны, был Джон. С другой — ему до одури не хотелось оставаться сейчас одному. Проницательная Молли была права: ему сейчас был нужен друг. Он приобнял ее в ответ, потом спросил:

— Может, чаю?

— Я приготовлю, — улыбнулась Молли, мягко отстраняясь. — Подожди минуту.

Когда Молли вышла на кухню, Шерлок уже собрался сесть в свое любимое кресло, но… не смог. Потому что тогда ему бы пришлось смотреть на пустое кресло Джона напротив. А для сегодняшнего вечера с него… хватит.  
Он прошел к дивану, переступив через кофейный столик, и сел, запрокидывая голову на спинку. Может, думал он, притвориться, что ничего не произошло? Та же квартира, та же обстановка, те же обои, та же мебель, тот же запах. А Джон? Он… он просто ушел на работу. Да, дежурство. После которого ему удастся поспать не больше пары часов, ведь какой может быть сон, когда пора в игру?..  
Перед глазами, как кадры киноленты, замелькал калейдоскоп их с Джоном общих воспоминаний, преступлений, опасных вылазок, погонь, тихих вечеров у камина и дружеских споров, доброго ворчания Джона из-за содержимого холодильника или своих споров с банкоматом, скрип досок в его спальне этажом выше… Только сейчас он осознал, что никогда не ценил эти моменты, а ведь тогда он был по-настоящему счастлив. У него были интересные дела, уютный дом, веселые и опасные приключения, но главное — у него был Джон. Его единственный друг, к которому он чувствовал что-то намного большее. С которым он был счастлив. И все, что он имел, он уничтожил своими руками, выбрав два года назад целью уничтожить сеть Мориарти, отказавшись от Джона, пусть и для его блага.  
Жизнь жестоко наказывает за подобные ошибки. Кто знает, как бы она сложилась, если бы он посвятил Джона в их с Майкрофтом план? По крайней мере, друг не считал бы его погибшим два года назад, причем у него же на глазах. Шерлок ненавидел себя за это. И хоть Джон и сказал, что простил его, в глубине души Шерлок в это не верил. Сам бы он не смог.

Как же отчаянно ему сейчас хотелось обнять его, снова и снова просить прощения и рассказать ему о своих чувствах. Но он просто не мог так с ним поступить. Нужно дать ему жить своей жизнью, той жизнью, которой он заслуживает. Он сегодня женился и узнал, что станет отцом. Самое время для подобных признаний, да, Шерлок. Молодец.

— А вот и чай, — Молли вошла в гостиную и, опуская поднос на кофейный столик, замерла, всматриваясь в лицо Шерлока.

Он все так же лежал, запрокинув голову, глаза его были закрыты, но по щекам его прошлись две влажные дорожки.

— Шерлок… — Молли осторожно опустилась рядом, невесомо поглаживая его руку.

Он открыл глаза и несколько раз моргнул, прикусывая губы. Глаза щипало, в душе все разрывалось так, будто в грудь всадили нож, и он больше не мог удерживать это состояние в себе. Все душевные силы ушли на то, чтобы пережить этот день, и теперь у него больше не было сил, чтобы продолжать держаться. Маски сорваны.

— Ох, Шерлок, — Молли крепко обняла его, поглаживая по голове. — Давай, тебе станет легче. Не сопротивляйся этому.

Шерлок вдруг дернулся, вырываясь из объятий, вновь перешагнул через столик, чтобы через пару секунд резко сесть в кресло Джона и уронить голову на руки, упираясь локтями о колени. Молли осталась на месте, не делая попыток последовать за ним.

Шерлок правда больше не сдерживался. Он много лет не позволял себе этого, а сейчас вся эта выдержка была отправлена куда подальше. Вопреки его собственному мнению о самом себе, все же у него было сердце. Которое сейчас болело и разрывалось от нехватки одного конкретного доктора в одной конкретной квартире.  
Такое с ним происходило впервые, он буквально захлебывался в окутывающей его разум безнадежности.

«Сантименты — химический дефект, ведущий к проигрышу»

Весьма своевременная мысль. Стоило ему впервые в жизни влюбиться, как весь его холодный разум, рационализм, спокойствие и мысли полетели к чертям. Только на все это сейчас было наплевать. Хотелось просто, чтобы это прекратилось, хотелось вообще перестать чувствовать. Или перестать существовать.  
Через несколько долгих минут Молли все же встала, обошла столик и опустилась на корточки возле кресла Шерлока. Она больше не пыталась его обнять, только невесомо сжала его запястье.

— Да, Шерлок, это больно, — заговорила она. — Это очень больно. Чувствовать. Я понимаю. Теперь ты знаешь, каково нам, идиотам, — с улыбкой договорила она.

— Ты… — Шерлок медленно убрал руки от лица, выныривая из мыслей, от которых внутри будто горело огнем, и сфокусировал взгляд на Молли. — Тебе было так же плохо тогда? На то Рождество, когда я…

— Вел себя как скотина? — уточнила девушка, и Шерлок кивнул, вновь отводя взгляд. — Да, Шерлок. Мне тоже причиняло невыносимую боль то, что человек, которого я люблю, так со мной обращается. Но хуже всего было другое.

— Что?

— Понимать, что этот человек никогда не будет со мной. Ни-ког-да, — задумчиво договорила Молли.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— Мне очень жаль, — наконец, нарушил тишину Шерлок.

— Не вини себя. Ты не виноват в том, что мое сердце выбрало тебя, а твое — Джона. Твоя единственная вина в том, что ты не признал этого раньше. До того как…

— Стало слишком поздно? — понял он.

Девушка кивнула, на мгновение прикрыв глаза.

«Как бы я хотел иметь хотя бы один шанс все исправить!», думал Шерлок, прекрасно осознавая, что это его желание было неосуществимо.

— И хуже всего то, что никуда тебе не деться от осознания, что Джон чувствует то же самое.

— Считаешь, он?..

— Любит тебя? Боже, конечно, да! Все, что от вас требовалось, это сказать эти проклятые три слова друг другу! А теперь… Есть вещи, которые нельзя исправить. Поступки, которые нельзя оправдать. И признания, которые должны быть сделаны только вовремя…

Молли немного сжала его запястье в знак поддержки и поспешила отнять руку, почувствовав, что последние слова произнесла напрасно.

— Я бы так хотела помочь тебе!

— Ты уже это делаешь. Спасибо, что приехала, — Шерлок встал. — Пойду… принесу тебе пирог, который вчера испекла миссис Хадсон, и сделаю новый чай. Этот уже совсем остыл.

Девушке не нужны были никакие объяснения, и Шерлок был ей за это благодарен. Она просто была рядом, спасая его от убийственного как никогда одиночества.

На кухне Шерлок поставил на плиту чайник, достал из холодильника пирог и отрезал один кусок. Дождавшись, пока закипит вода, он налил чай в чашки, и, расставив все на подносе, понес его в гостиную, открывая дверь носком ботинка.

— Это слабо похоже на компенсацию свадебного стола, но…

Он резко замолчал, замерев на месте. Молли в гостиной не было.

Зато был Джон. По-прежнему в смокинге и с розочкой в верхнем кармане пиджака.

Они бесконечно долго смотрели друг на друга, не произнося ни слова. Потом Джон все же подошел к нему, забрал поднос и поставил его на стол.

Шерлок растерянно наблюдал за ним, стараясь взять себя в руки и следить за выражением лица, не понимая, как он мог здесь оказаться. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон видел его в таком состоянии: разбитого, растрепанного, с красными глазами и такого… слабого. Он привык всегда быть независимым, сильным, не подвластным сантиментам социопатом. Эта маска буквально проросла в него, хотя с Джоном притворяться давно не имело смысла. И… все-таки, он пришел. Почему?

Он уже собрался задать этот вопрос, когда Джон повернулся к нему, притянул его к себе и крепко обнял. И Шерлок сразу услышал тихий шепот:

— Прости меня. Прости за этот день. Прости…

Шерлок почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. С каждым «прости» руки Джона крепче сжимали его, комкая пиджак.

— Джон… — Шерлок тоже несмело ответил на объятья, не веря этой возможности.

«Нельзя привыкать. Нельзя. Нельзя…»

Джон немного отстранился и наклонил его голову к себе, чтобы через секунду завладеть его губами в горьком поцелуе.  
Первые мгновения шокированный Шерлок не реагировал, но потом его самообладание, его защита, что помогала ему выдержать самый ужасный день в его жизни, вмиг покинули его.

Он ответил на поцелуй, не замечая освобождающих слез: ни своих, ни его.

— Прости меня, Шерлок. Ты был прав с самого начала. Я идиот, — Джон произнес все это, удерживая его лицо в ладонях и заглядывая в глаза.

— Не ты, Джон. А я.

Джон снова прижал его к себе, пряча лицо у него на плече и кусая губы, чтобы не заорать от всей безысходности ситуации. Он понял, что сегодня допустил самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни. Одного взгляда в его глаза перед вальсом с женой хватило Джону, чтобы понять: эта свадьба почти добила его друга. В тот момент с лица Шерлока будто спала маска, и Джон увидел в нем все то, что так старательно отрицал в себе все эти годы. Ему не нужны «правильные» отношения не с тем человеком. Ему нужен Шерлок, и плевать, кто и что будет об этом думать. Плевать, что он сам думал об этом раньше. Все это ничего не стоит. Окончательное решение пришло к нему в тот миг, когда он заметил, что Шерлока больше нет в зале. Он исчез тихо и незаметно, принимая новую страницу жизни Джона без его участия.

Так они стояли несколько мучительных минут, когда Холмс нарушил эту тяготящую тишину.

— И что теперь? — Шерлок понимал всю бессмысленность вопроса, но он сорвался с губ помимо воли.

— Я не хочу потерять тебя.

«Как и развестись на следующий день после свадьбы», мысленно договорил за него Холмс.

Они стояли молча, обнимая, почти цепляясь друг за друга. Им не нужны были никакие слова. Они оба наговорили их слишком много. Много ненужных и неважных слов. А нужно было прислушаться к тому, о чем говорило сердце.

Сигнал СМС на телефоне Джона заставил их вздрогнуть. Это было не просто сообщение от Мэри, которая потеряла из виду свежеиспеченного жениха, имевшего наглость бросить ее посреди свадьбы одну с гостями. Это было напоминание обо всех его ошибках,  
совершённых с самого начала. Их с Шерлоком ошибках.

Они неохотно разомкнули объятья. Шерлок проводил Джона до дверей. Они целую вечность смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Джон коротко поцеловал его, положа руки ему на плечи, и тихо попросил:

— Время. Пожалуйста.

— Сколько угодно, Джон. Все мое время принадлежит тебе.

Тот кивнул, стараясь незаметно стереть кулаком с лица остатки вырвавшихся наружу эмоций, и стал спускаться по лестнице. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Шерлок, наконец, дал волю собственным чувствам. Его лицо буквально исказилось от почти осязаемой боли. Казалось, ее даже можно было пощупать. Где-то слева в груди, под ребрами. Он закрыл дверь и тяжело привалился к ней.

Пора привыкать.  
Видеть Джона ему теперь будет больно всегда.


	2. Chapter 2

— Где, черт подери, тебя носило?! — шипела Мэри в холле ресторана на вернувшегося жениха. — Половина гостей уже разошлась!

— Мне нужно было ненадолго выйти. Шерлок… — принялся объяснять Джон, но его перебили.

— Даже не сомневалась. У Шерлока — ни стыда, ни совести!

— Что?

— То! Даже в такой день он не мог обойтись без того, чтобы не сорвать тебя по своим делам!

— Он никуда меня не срывал, к твоему сведению! Мне просто нужно было с ним поговорить.

— Этот позер дня не может прожить, не привлекая к себе внимания!

— Мэри, не заводись. Шерлок — мой единственный близкий друг, и…

— Что с тобой? — Мэри присмотрелась к его лицу. — Ты странный какой-то.

— Ничего, аллергия на что-то, — Джон старательно прятал взгляд. — На сирень, наверное.

— А знаешь, на что у меня аллергия?! На твоего «близкого друга»!

Джон только хотел что-то ответить, но из зала выглянула Джанин и позвала Мэри.

— Иду, — та кивнула ей и, дождавшись, пока та скроется за дверью, добавила, обращаясь к Джону: — Дома поговорим.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и последовал за женой к гостям. Все оказалось еще сложнее, чем он предполагал. Ему отчаянно хотелось проснуться во вчерашнем дне и не совершать этой ужасной ошибки. Сердце разрывалось от одного воспоминания о той боли, которую он увидел в глазах Шерлока. Джон беспокоился за него и очень не хотел оставлять его одного. Но и не вернуться сюда он тоже не мог — хотя бы из уважения к женщине, которая полгода была его опорой и поддержкой. Да уж, совсем не та база, на которой должен строиться фундамент отношений. Ведь любил он другого человека. Почему ему понадобилось пройти через это, чтобы признаться самому себе во влюбленности в Шерлока Холмса?

Остаток вечера он просидел за столом, не желая ни с кем разговаривать.

Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда Джон с Мэри приехали домой. Жена с ним не разговаривала. Джон по пути пытался начать разговор, чтобы извиниться за свой уход, но Мэри игнорировала эти попытки, и Джон тоже замолчал.

«Шерлок, как же ты там?», думал Джон. Телефон сыщика все так же был отключен, с самого вечера, когда Джон пытался ему дозвониться, заметив его уход. Не думая ни о чем, он поехал за ним, даже не ожидая, что Молли его опередит. Но он был благодарен ей за понимание, когда при виде него она просто кивнула, взяла пальто и вышла.  
Куда сложнее было оставить Шерлока этим вечером одного. Джон ненавидел себя за эту безысходность.

Мэри так и не заговорила с ним, и, отвернувшись от него, все так же молча легла спать.  
Джон спустя минуту забрал свою подушку и ушел спать в гостиную.  
Блестящее начало семейной жизни.

Заснуть, впрочем, так и не получилось. То недолгое время, на которое ему удалось задремать, его мучили смутные образы, фрагменты воспоминаний и разговоров, и боль в зеленых глазах. Потом их сменял образ вчерашней невесты, перед которой он не мог перестать чувствовать себя последней сволочью. Он не хотел превращать ее в замену Шерлоку, но, хоть и неосознанно, но это случилось. В районе семи утра Джон не выдержал и встал. Прошелся к бару. Он открыл его автоматически, даже не собираясь пить. А взгляд его упал на пачку сигарет. Он уже давно не курил — бросил еще до знакомства с Шерлоком. Но, ругая соседа и друга за эту привычку, сам иногда позволял себе таким образом расслабиться.

Он докуривал уже вторую сигарету, стоя на балконе, когда услышал у себя за спиной голос Мэри:

— Хоть бы потрудился скрыть это от меня.

— Скрыть что?

— Ты понял меня.

И Мэри вернулась в комнату. Джон нервно затушил окурок и пошел следом.

— Мэри…

— Лучше замолчи, Джон. Вы оба — такие жалкие.

Конечно, она всегда была умной женщиной и понимала, что чувства Шерлока к Джону — далеки от дружеских. Как понимала и то, что Джон либо испытывал к нему то же самое, либо, что еще хуже, испытывает до сих пор. Она наблюдала за ними все время с момента испорченной его возвращением помолвки и весь вчерашний день, на протяжении всей свадьбы. Его уход просто окончательно все расставил по местам.  
Да, она знала. Знала, но не хотела в это верить, и чем сильнее было это нежелание, тем сильнее она пыталась привязать Джона к себе. Даже пересилила себя и подружилась с Холмсом, чтобы иметь иллюзию контроля над ситуацией.

— Жалкие? — тупо переспросил Джон.

— Именно, — Мэри поплотнее закуталась в халат. — Но я надеялась, что у тебя хватит такта либо признаться, либо оставить это дерьмо в прошлом!

Джон вдруг почувствовал острую усталость от всего этого. У него пропало желание что-либо отрицать и оправдываться. Какой, к черту, в этом смысл?

— Мэри, — в горле пересохло, — я понимаю, что все это… ужасно с моей стороны. Я не хотел так с тобой поступать, я действительно…

— Выглядишь как сопливый подросток! — повысила голос Мэри, не вслушиваясь в бормотание Джона. — Только посмотри на себя! Синяки под глазами, снова куришь, не спишь. И это тогда, когда тебе полагается быть счастливым с женой, а не утешать своего… друга!

— Этот человек дорог мне, Мэри. Когда я думал, что он умер…

— Лучше бы он на самом деле умер!

— НЕ СМЕЙ!

Джона как будто ударили по голове. Он как будто впервые ясно увидел перед собой эту женщину — злую, агрессивную, чужую. Враждебную.

— А то что?! Это правда, лучше бы он не воскресал! Для нас так было бы лучше!

— Заткнись! И не смей больше никогда этого говорить! — проорал Джон.  
Его взгляд полыхнул такой яростью, что Мэри тут же растеряла весь свой пыл, вжимаясь в кресло.

— Прости, Джон, я… я не хотела. Пойми меня, пожалуйста…

Джон понимал, что не должен судить ее строго, что она не такая и такой не была, когда он ее встретил, но у него похолодело все внутри, когда он вспомнил, что пережил тогда, возле Бартса. Он прошелся по комнате.

— Я тоже не хотел кричать на тебя. Но то, что ты сказала… Мэри, ты же понимаешь, что это неправильно, так нельзя! — выдохнув, уже спокойно сказал он, садясь напротив.

— Да, я сожалею, Джон, правда. Меня немного… занесло.

— Понимаешь, я знаю, что очень виноват перед тобой, — тихо сказал он, беря ее ладони в свои. — Но… это сильнее меня.

— Как все это нелепо, эта свадьба, — тихо пробормотала Мэри, отнимая руки от Джона и пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Понимаю, ты имеешь полное право злиться…

— Это мягко сказано! Я бы еще поняла, если бы это была другая женщина, но мужчина…

— А разве это важно, кто именно?..

— Для общества, для моих друзей — да.

— Но не для меня, _больше нет_. Так случилось, что это не женщина. Но мне наплевать. Вчера я осознал, какую ошибку допустил. Пожалуйста, не принимай на свой счет! Я тебя не обманывал. Я врал только одному человеку — себе. Вчера просто больше не смог.

— Каждая невеста мечтает быть брошенной прямо на свадьбе.

— Мэри, прости меня. Разве не лучше так, чем… Мы не были бы счастливы все равно.

— Мы _были_ , Джон. Были. Пока не вернулся _он_.

— Мэри…

— Все, разговор окончен, — Мэри вытерла выступившую на глазах влагу. — Уходи отсюда.

— Мэри, обещаю, ни ты, ни ребенок не будете ни в чем нуждаться!

— Надо же, кто вспомнил о ребенке! — Мэри картинно всплеснула руками. — Успокойся, я не беременна. Только что сделала тест.

— Что? Но как же симптомы?

— Просто стресс. А теперь уходи, Джон. Не желаю с тобой разговаривать. Не сейчас.

— Хорошо.

Джон встал, прошел в спальню, наскоро собрал свои вещи, которых оказалось не так много, и, больше не говоря ни слова, ушел, оставив ключ на полке у входа. Новость о том, что беременность не подтвердилась, несколько ослабила его груз на душе. Но не решала остальных проблем.

«Лучше бы он умер по-настоящему!», звенели в ушах слова, по все видимости, уже _бывшей_ супруги. Развод был лишь формальностью и вопросом времени.

Сказанное никак не желало выходить у Джона из головы. Его охватило какое-то невнятное беспокойство. Что, если с Шерлоком действительно может что-то случиться?  
Нет, глупости. Он просто перенервничал, все же последние сутки выдались очень непростыми в эмоциональном плане. Он спокоен, абсолютно, чертовски спокоен.

«Гребаные светофоры!», проклинал Джон условия дорожного движения, сидя в кэбе, который вез его на Бейкер-стрит.

Он уже оставил попытки дозвониться до него, ведь Холмс так и не удосужился включить свой телефон. Он старался не думать ни о чем плохом, старался не думать вообще, потому что любое направление его мыслей неизменно вело к Шерлоку, о котором думать спокойно вопреки самовнушению Джон все-таки не мог. Он переживал, беспокойство нарастало, а до Бейкер-стрит еще оставалось приличное расстояние.

Когда же, он, наконец, оказался у заветной двери 221Б и хотел распахнуть ее привычным жестом, то неожиданно осознал, что у него нет ключей.

Джон позвонил в звонок, но потом вспомнил, что Шерлок давным-давно сломал свой. Тогда он, прокляв тот момент, когда оставил здесь свою копию ключей, принялся звонить в квартиру миссис Хадсон, совершенно позабыв о том, что на дворе — раннее воскресное утро.

— Джон? — заспанная домовладелица только что открыла ему дверь и выглядела весьма взволнованной его неожиданным и нелогичным появлением здесь наутро после свадьбы.

— Миссис Хадсон, простите меня, я разбудил вас. Можно войти? Я ищу Шерлока.

— Здесь его нет, дорогой, — старушка кинула заинтересованный взгляд на сумку Джона.

— Как нет? Где он? — спросил Джон, позабыв, что миссис Хадсон — не домработница, а домовладелица.

— Я вернулась домой около двух часов, — сказала миссис Хадсон. — И как раз столкнулась с ним. Он уходил с чемоданом.

— Что?! — Джон не верил своим ушам.

— Да. Мне показалось, он куда-то собрался уехать.

— Он не сказал, куда направлялся?

— Он едва ли заметил меня, пронесся мимо как ураган. А что случилось?

— Очень надеюсь, что ничего, — вздохнул Джон и, чмокнув ее и попрощавшись, зашагал к остановке, пообещав непременно сообщить ей, как дела у Шерлока.  
Если сам узнает.

Нет, но как такое возможно?! Выходит, Шерлок просто сбежал? От него?! После их вчерашней встречи просто взял и сбежал, черт подери?!  
Господи, только бы не наркотики!  
Хотя нет, какой в этом случае был бы смысл брать с собой чемодан? Чушь.

Джон был очень близок к тому, чтобы схватиться за голову.

Вдох — выдох, пауза, вдох — выдох, пауза.

Джон выхватил телефон из кармана джинсов и почти по памяти набрал номер единственного человека, кто был способен хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию.

— Майкрофт, это Джон Уотсон. Нужна ваша помощь. Мне нужно найти Шерлока.

Уже через десять минут Джон ехал в автомобиле представительского класса в местный элитный закрытый клуб для политиков «Диоген» — неофициальную резиденцию Майкрофта Холмса.

Теперь он по-настоящему нервничал. Что заставило Шерлока так поступить? Разумеется, он не хотел специально заставить его страдать и сходить с ума от неизвестности, но все-таки… почему?

И тут он просто вспомнил его взгляд, которым тот смотрел на него перед уходом. Все ответы были именно в нем.

Ох, он настоящий осёл, полный кретин! Как вчерашняя встреча выглядела в глазах Шерлока? Джон женился, потом примчался к нему, поцеловал его, намекнув на определенного рода чувства к нему, потом попросил дать ему время и снова вернулся к жене. Что творилось в несчастной голове Холмса после его ухода? Джон только сейчас осознал, как это было жестоко по отношению к Шерлоку. Он слишком зациклился на своих переживаниях и чувстве вины перед Мэри, что не удосужился подумать о том, ради кого решился так круто изменить свою жизнь. Идиот.

Почти на ватных ногах Джон выбрался из машины, едва та притормозила уже у такого знакомого парадного входа в клуб.

— Майкрофт, где Шерлок? — вместо приветствия выпалил Джон.

— Зачем он вам? Как супруга? — елейно улыбнулся политик, указывая Джону на кресло.

Джон проигнорировал приглашение присесть.

— Мы расстались.

— О, так скоро? — усмехнулся Холмс-старший, чем вызвал жгучее желание Джона съездить ему по физиономии.

— Да. Я собираюсь заняться разводом в самое ближайшее время, но сейчас мне важно найти Шерлока. Я вижу, что вы знаете, где он. Мне. Нужен. Шерлок.

— Вы абсолютно уверены в этом? Вы вчера женились, а сегодня уже носитесь по городу в поисках моего младшего брата.

— Никогда еще ни в чем не был так уверен. Вы должны знать, где он.

— С чего вы взяли?

— С того, что вы знаете все и про всех в этом городе! — повысил голос Уотсон. — Тем более, обо всем, что касается Шерлока.

— Шерлок умеет заметать следы.

— Майкрофт, — Джон глубоко вздохнул прежде, чем продолжить. — Пожалуйста. Помогите мне найти его. Это очень важно.

— Насколько важно?

— Максимально важно.

— Для кого?

— Для нас обоих.

— Для _вас обоих_ , — повторил Майкрофт, растягивая слова. — И давно?

— Господи, Майкрофт, вы хотите услышать, как давно я влюблен в вашего брата?! — почти проорал Джон, и это стерло приторное выражение с лица политика. — Давно, черт подери, очень и очень давно! Но когда знаешь что-то, но долго пытаешься это игнорировать, рано или поздно происходит взрыв.

— Как, к примеру, вчера на вашей свадьбе.

— Именно. Как вчера на моей свадьбе. Мне очень нужен Шерлок. Помогите мне найти его, миссис Хадсон сказала, что он ушел с чемоданом еще ночью. Куда он мог пойти?

Майкрофт с полминуты пристально смотрел на Уотсона, после чего вздохнул, приняв какое-то решение, и достал из ящика стола конверт.

— Вот.

— Что это? — Джон с опаской взял конверт и вытащил оттуда… — Билет на самолет? — он поднял непонимающий взгляд на Холмса-старшего.

— Да. Он самый. Лондон-Рим. Улетает через час. Вам следует поспешить, если хотите успеть на регистрацию.

С минуту Джон смотрел на билет, пытаясь все переварить, и, вдруг, понял одну ужасную вещь:

— То есть, если бы я не пришел и не потребовал назвать мне местоположение Шерлока, вы бы позволили ему улететь одному?!

— А почему нет? Не мешало бы его проучить. Может быть, тогда бы он, наконец, понял, что неравнодушие — это не преимущество.

— Вы жестокий человек, и я счастлив, что Шерлок на вас не похож.

Майкрофт только неопределенно хмыкнул на это.

Не прощаясь, Джон выскочил из клуба, крепко сжимая в одной руке сумку, в другой — билет на самолет, и на шоссе поймал проезжавшее мимо такси.

«Только бы успеть, только бы успеть!»

— Хитроу. Быстрее, пожалуйста, насколько сможете!

«Шерлок, только попробуй улететь без меня! Я тебя задушу. А потом расцелую. А потом разобью нос и обниму!»

Джон усмехнулся тем мыслям, что бродили в его голове, но подобные глупости хотя бы отвлекали его от желания не отрывать взгляд от циферблата часов, отсчитывающих время до вылета.

Как назло, несмотря на ранний час, город был полон пробок. Ехали катастрофически медленно, и когда вырвались на шоссе, ведущее к аэропорту, до вылета оставалось около двадцати минут.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет!», твердил про себя Джон, отказываясь поверить в такой провал.  
Нет, он не сдастся.  
Бросив кэбмену деньги и не дожидаясь сдачи, Джон вылетел из машины и рванул на стойку регистрации — просто чтобы убедиться, что он опоздал. По времени самолет должен был улететь десять минут назад.

— Лондон-Рим уже улетел? — задыхаясь, обреченно спросил Джон девушку на регистрации.

— Нет, сэр, самолет задержали. Вероятно, из-за вас. Нам сообщили, что есть опаздывающий пассажир.

— Да, простите, пробки, мне очень жаль, — Уотсон извинялся, но на лице его сияла такая счастливая улыбка, что офицер вполне могла засомневаться в его вменяемости.

Джон не верил своему счастью. Был только один человек, способный на такое. Джон поставил себе в уме галочку обязательно поблагодарить Майкрофта и извиниться. В конце концов, его тоже можно было понять. Он переживал за младшего брата и хотел убедиться, что его не заставят снова страдать. Джон уже хотел пройти на посадку, когда его окликнул служащий аэропорта.

— Вы мистер Джон Уотсон? — уточнил тот.

— Да, это я.

— Для вас факс, эти бумаги просили доставить срочно.

— Какие? От кого? — Джон ничего не понимал.

— Мне сказали, что вы все поймете.

Джон поспешил вскрыть большой конверт, и его сердце сделало сальто, едва он понял, о каких бумагах шла речь.

Взбираясь по трапу, Джон не знал, что сейчас скажет Шерлоку, но не особенно об этом переживал. Главное — они летят вместе. Они сейчас вместе. Они будут вместе.

Шерлок сидел в бизнес-классе, уставившись сквозь иллюминатор на пустое взлетное поле, и отчаянно мечтал хотя бы о сигарете. Ему жаль было расставаться с Лондоном, и он даже приблизительно не мог оценить сейчас продолжительность своего отъезда: Майкрофт, который приехал к нему спустя час после ухода Джона и застал его в довольно плачевном состоянии, сказал, что одной особе в Италии необходима его помощь, имя клиента ему сообщат по прилету, но намекнул, что дело будет ему максимально интересно. Обычно Шерлок не соглашался работать с анонимами, предпочитал сперва вникнуть в суть дела, но все же решил лететь, надеясь привести голову в порядок. Но настроение его было отвратительным. Его мучили сомнения и страх, что Джон наутро пожалеет об их встрече вечером, осознает, что все это было зря, и их отношения станут невозможны в любом виде. К тому же, его беспокоило, что он не сказал ему о своем отъезде. Но ведь он же пообещал дать ему время и не собирался беспокоить, пока Джон сам не будет готов. Однако он попросил брата не скрывать это от Джона, если он спросит, и Майкрофт согласился. По правде сказать, Шерлок был благодарен ему за то, что избавил его от массы гениальных выводов о его состоянии и способности «не впутываться».  
Вот-вот должны были взлетать, он злился, что этого до сих пор не произошло, и в то же время был рад задержаться в Лондоне несколько лишних минут. Здесь оставалось все, что он так отчаянно любил, и возглавлял этот список…

— ДЖОН?!

Тот только что с облегчением плюхнулся на соседнее кресло.

— Вот ты где. Представляешь, только меня ждали! Жуткие пробки. И куда все едут?

Джон избегал встречаться с Шерлоком взглядом, нервно постукивая пальцами по коленям, но заметил, как тот замер и не сводит с него глаз, и все-таки повернулся к нему.

Нежность, смятение, страх, надежда, любовь — все смешалось в нем, создавая взрывоопасный коктейль из эмоций, которых Шерлок всегда боялся и сторонился.

— Начни уже дышать, Шерлок, — улыбнулся Уотсон. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер от удушья. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты умер. Я же так… — он притянул Шерлока за шею ближе к себе.

— Джон, — выдохнул он, накрывая запястье обнимающей его руки Джона своей ладонью.

–…Люблю тебя.

Один неверящий взгляд, один освобождающий поцелуй и один слышный только двоим стон в унисон.

Шерлок настолько растворился в этом ощущении этого свалившегося на него и, как он в глубине души считал, незаслуженного счастья, что не сразу заметил, как объятье любимых рук на шее стало намного крепче.

— Собирался просто удрать от меня?! — прошипел Уотсон.

— Джон, задушишь.

— И буду прав!

— Ты же не хотел, чтобы я умер.

Джон резко убрал руки.

— Зато ты, кажется, хотел, чтобы умер я.

— Я хотел только одного — чтобы ты был счастлив.

— И я ясно дал тебе понять, кто составляет мое счастье.

— Джон…

— Заткнись, Шерлок. Как ты не понимаешь? Это было неизбежно! Мне понадобился один день, чтобы осознать свои чувства к тебе, тебе понадобилась одна смерть, чтобы признать свои, и мне свадьба, чтобы увидеть их в тебе.

— Я не могу больше притворяться… бесчувственной машиной.

— Никогда больше не припоминай мне эти слова, это было ужасно. А если по существу — да уж, социопат из тебя так себе.

— Джон, я просто не научился справляться с некоторыми… эмоциями. Эти чувства новые для меня и… я просто не знаю, что мне с ними делать. В любом случае, я не понимаю, почему ты здесь.

— Ты идиот, Шерлок?

Тот молчал.

— Я просил у тебя время, и ты мне его дал, а спустя пару часов дал деру, но все это не имеет уже никакого значения!

— Джон, погоди, я не…

— Что? Не ты решил улететь, не сказав мне ни слова?

— Вообще-то, Майкрофт должен был сказать тебе, что я улетел в Рим на расследование.

— Расследование? — осекся Джон, у которого отлегло от сердца, что Шерлок не сбежал, а просто отправился на дело.

— Я убью его, — пообещал Шерлок. — После нашей вчерашней встречи вечером я не хотел беспокоить тебя, чтобы ты мог спокойно во всем разобраться. Но попросил Майкрофта сообщить тебе, где я, в том случае, если ты будешь искать меня.

— Ну, убивать никого не надо, все это уже не важно! Я свободен, Шерлок. Свободен для тебя. Свободен для нас. Вот почему я здесь.

— Как это может быть возможно?

— Благодаря Майкрофту.

— Майкрофту?

— Если бы не он, я бы даже не узнал, что ты уехал. А еще… вот, взгляни.

Шерлок взял протянутые Джоном бумаги, которые тот только что достал из большого конверта. По мере того, как он читал, глаза его становились все больше, а улыбка против воли поселилась на его лице, измученном бессонницей.

— Невероятно. Свидетельство о разводе?! — наконец, взглянул он на Джона, возвращая бумаги.

— Твой брат поистине всемогущ, устроить такое за час. За час!

— А как же беременность Мэри?

— Просто стресс, который вызвал похожие симптомы.

— Ты рад? — после небольшой паузы спросил Шерлок.

— Вообще я никогда не был против детей, но в данный конкретный момент это было бы очень не вовремя. Так что, никаких препятствий. Только ты и я. И спасибо твоему брату.

— Напомни мне поблагодарить его.

— Сделай это прямо сейчас. И включи, наконец, чертов мобильник, пока мы не взлетели.

— Хорошо.

«Спасибо. ШХ»

«Спасибо вам, и простите. ДВ»

Как только оба отправили СМС человеку, устроившему их сегодняшнее воссоединение, Джон снова нежно коснулся губами губ Шерлока, наплевав на окружающих их людей, и упоительно поцеловал, страшась даже представить, что мог навсегда потерять его. В глубине души он сомневался, что Шерлок собирался вернуться в Лондон, и был рад, что ошибся.

Целовать его было восхитительно — удивительно, как быстро он прочувствовал всю прелесть поцелуев с мужчиной — но забавляло то, каким профаном оказался гений-Шерлок в этом нехитром деле.

— Ты вообще раньше целовался? — улыбаясь, прошептал Джон.

— Естественно.

— И когда это было?

— В третьем классе. Мне не понравилось.

Джон громко рассмеялся.  
— Похоже, ты нуждаешься в парочке уроков о такой науке как «сантименты и все, что с ними связано».

— Я не против, если учителем будешь ты.

— С удовольствием.

— Расскажи, что случилось с…

— Нет, Шерлок. Ни слова об этом, пока не прибудем на место, договорились?

— Договорились, — улыбнулся Шерлок.

Джон протянул ему ладонь, и тот накрыл ее своей, переплетая пальцы. И отчаянно боясь проснуться. Самолет уже набирал высоту, а Шерлок все анализировал свои слова, сказанные несколько лет назад.  
И пришел к выводу, что, как это не парадоксально, но он тоже бывает неправ. Сантименты — это, разумеется, химический дефект. Но он не всегда ведет к проигрышу. Иногда это шанс почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым.  
Иногда они помогают выиграть шанс на счастье. Он прошептал ответное признание Джону на ухо и крепче сжал его руку.

_**P.S.** _

Когда самолет приземлился в Риме, и разрешили вновь включить мобильные телефоны, Холмс и Уотсон получили два одинаковых сообщения.

«Это и есть ваше _дело_. Важно, чтобы вы понимали: я не просто так заказал _два_ билета вместо одного. Хорошей поездки. МХ»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за то, что прочитали) буду рада вашим отзывам)  
> Присоединяйтесь к нашей с Miss_Catherine группе ВК https://vk.com/johnlocked_we


End file.
